AT club
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: The A.T club, formed by the student council president, a troublemaker and a girl with too much in in her hands, but how will they cope when they are literally sucked into a show they love! Lady luck must not be on their side.


This is a story I wanted to do in long tome but never got to it but thats in the past! Now welcome to my world of OCs and me trying to not make any mary sues, by the way as a side note if in this chapter one of my characters see to be Mary sue-ish tell ME! I would like this fanfic to be perfect girl free zone!

SORRY FOR THE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! I BLAME GENETICS!

I don't own kuroshitsuji or black butler, also if I make any references I don't own them also this applies to songs.

* * *

Chapter 1...worst Lunch EVER!

1st POV

"Good morning baltimore~" I sung awesomely as my friends and I walked uphill to our school in Guildford Surrey, England. It was very ironic cause it was no way near 'good morning' and this was definitely not baltimore, it was a cold Monday morning with the typical misty weather. I was the lucky few who actually asked mumsy what the weather would be, so here I am with my warm gray school trousers and smugly staring at my friends who wore the skirts.

"Oh shut it Cathrina! You are just try to ask for help in the tests next week!" threatened Jess with her sharp hazel eyes glare into my soul, scary! I watch as she flipped her plated streaked hair over her shoulder and pulling her navy blazer closer to her cold body.

"Come on Jess, be nice! As the oldest out of this group of ours, Asian Trio, I get to do the following first _ahem,_" Fake coffted Natalia as she took out a small cookbook who had a label saying 'RULES OF THE A.T CLUB!'. "Number one, the oldest,me, gets to decide the punishments. Number two,all cooking related things must be addressed with me first and finally, I will handle the snacks that would be brought to school." she finished as she adjusted her gray and gold tie and tucking he small book away. Giggling quietly I ran with all my low stamina powered body as I shouted "TRY CATCHING A GIRL WHO HAS ALL OF YOUR SECRETS AND HAS THE BEST PHONE EVE-"

"Cathey!"

I fell 'gracefully' on the hard concrete floor and into an unsuspecting bystander who I must say was pretty fit and from where my hand 'accidently' touched, he had very nice muscle. Looking up, I found myself looking into reddish brown eyes, pale skin and silky looking black hair.

"Oh...It can't be..." I heard him mutter

"Pardon me sir, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." I apologised politely, he looked very familiar... maybe from an anime...but which one?

"Well I sorry miss and but I have to go now." he excused himself, I nodded brushing him off while I started to stand up with the thought of the man who looked like an anime character. Walking away I failed to notice of the quick disappearance of the man.

"Are you okay?" questioned Jess frantically as she searched my body for any injuries, "what happened? All we saw is you falling over."

"Yes what did happen?" Natti repeated the question again.

"Well when I fell, I bumped into this really good looking guy who looked like an anime character and...um... you know me!" I explained as we departed on our journey to school again.

"Yes yes, you got surprised and your personality and speech goes all Kuroshitsji matterial, am I right?" Natti teased

"Oh gosh I still remember when you bumped into your ex and you started acting all posh and you even referred John as Jonathan!" laughed Jess.

wait...Kuroshitsuji...posh...

"Sebastian!" I shouted loudly surprising both the Indian(Natti) and the Iranian(Jass)."That guy he looked like sebastian from kuroshitsuji!"

"you mean that demon butler who was really good looking?" questioned the cold brunette

"Well duh! YOU of all people should know who Cathey was talking about!" mocked Natti "You LOVED that anime."

"shut it!" denied Jess

"Come on guys have to go to hurry now or we're going to be late!" I told them glancing at my wrist watch as I started picking up my pace.

"WAIT UP"

* * *

TIME SKIP~ LUNCH~

"OH MY GOD! I fucking hate Mr Litwit! you were there Natti you saw what happened but why didn't you do anything!" complained Jess as her once platted hair is now down with her hair all over her face.

"It was because _you_ did throw a ball of paper at him." she answered as we made our way to the food tech room.

"_Hump_ but STILL! Your my friend."

"But also your student council president."

"..."

"..."

"Fine you win! Why must we go to the food tech room again?" asked the annoyed Iranian as she opened the door which was luckily unlock and filled with food.

"It's cause I forgot my lunch today and I don't have any money left." I answered while hurrying to the cold fridge fill with all the goodies! Opening the it's door slowly waiting for the aroma of mouth watering food but only to hear my friends gasphing.

"What's wron-"

At this point I was staring at the inside of the fridge but the sight I was expecting is not what I received, I was currently looking at the outside of the Phantomhive manor in blazing flames!

"Wh-w-what the actual FUCK!" swore Natti which was a very rare considering she found it annoying.

"Gu-guys look" exclaimed Jess as she pointed her shaking finger at the open fridge, looking back at it,I notice the scenery changed, this was the scene were Ciel was getting sacrificed to summon a demon.

"This scene...this is the night were Ciel make a contract." I whispered hoarsely as we watch he getting tortured, I saw Jess slowly reach out to the fridge as if she wanted to help.

"Guys look at this" staring at Jess' hand as it entered the image."AHH! GUYS HELP! IT'S SUCKING ME IN!AHHH" she panicked trying to get her hand out only to get sucked in more"HELP!" when she was about to get completely sucked in, Natti and I quickly grabbed hold of her hand only to get sucked in as well.

"AHHHHH"

* * *

Ciel's POV

Why are these people harming me? How dare they! It was only a few minutes ago were they started the 'sacrifice', I don't want to die! Looking around I found my self trapped in a cage like an animal with only the light of the candles provided for this ritual.

"I summon thee! DEMON COME AND GRANT US OUR WISHES!" shouted a man in dark robe with the hood covering his face, but even with the hood I knew that this man had the face of a psychopath. Suddenly a blinding bight light shone though the darkness.

"YES! YES IT'S WORKING! DEMON COME FORTH!"

The blinding light faded and in it's place stood three girls no older then 14 wearing odd clothes. The first one, long light brown hair ending at her mid back and fair skin with piercing hazel eyes. She was wearing some kind of uniform which was a navy blazer with a bronze shield with the letters km engraved into it with a gray skirt. The second girl had short black hair in a tight ponytail and tanned skin with chocolate brown eyes framed with wire rimmed glasses wearing the same uniform as the other girl only with gray and gold tie. The last girl was the oddest, not only she had short blackish brown spiky hair which was very improper, she wore the uniform but with trousers, black doll like eyes and lightly tanned skin. Surly they can't be the demon!

* * *

1st POV(cathey)

When I opened reopened my eye once more I found my friends and I in a middle of a magic circle with the hooded men surrounding us. We were in a dungeon of some sorts with candles as the only light source, turning my head I found myself at a wounded and bruised Ciel locked in a metal cage.

"DEMON COME FORTH AND GRANT ME MY WISHES!" a hooded man announced walking up to us."Demons, no, demonesses grant me it and I will give you this soul of this boy!" pointing at Ciel who suddenly looked frightened. I looked at my friends and noticed that Natti was about to say something but I stopped her before she did.

"Guys, they think we are the demon, so if we say we are, we can get out of here and with Ciel." I whispered to them

"But how?" questioned Jess

"Just act like Thompson Timber Canterbury k" I replied

"WELL SPEAK UP DEMONS!" shaking our heads and putting our hand on top of our lips then dropping them.

"He is well fat." Natti started

"Very fat indeed." added Jess

"I'm just surprised that he could even stand up." I finished

"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed the man

"If it were not for that little boy I would have burnt this place"

"Burn it to ashes"

"Heck ya in a heart beat." suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, Ignoring it my friend and I suddenly saw black feathers fall down.

"Guys Ciel is forming the contract." glancing up to see Ciel in all his glory with sebastian on his side.

"Kill them all but take those girls with me." he ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

ok the ending really sucked but I'm doing this late at night so give me some slack! Any way sorry for the bad grammar and spellings.

Review please!


End file.
